Sleeping Beauty
by sockstar
Summary: Alex screws up a spell, and causes Harper to go into a deep sleep, that only her true love can rescue her from. Max/Harper. Halex. Justin/Alex friendship.


**Sleeping Beauty**

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Summary: **Alex screws up a spell, and causes Harper to go into a deep sleep, that only her true love can rescue her from. Max/Harper. Halex. Justin/Alex friendship.

* * *

"I brought you some juice and your favorite sandwich Harper. I made it myself." Max was beaming as he handed my best friend the food and drink.

"Why thank you Maxie, that's very thoughtful of you."

"Where's my sandwich?" I demanded.

"You turned me into a toad so you could have the tv remote, so you don't get one. If you need anything Harper, just ask. You look really pretty today. Bye." He waved, then ran off, blushing. I rolled my eyes at the back of his head.

"What?"

"It's so obvious. He's totally got a crush on you. Ever since you moved in, he's been all googly-eyed over you."

Harper smiled, "Well it's nice to finally get some attention from one of the Russo men."

"Harper!" I exclaimed, it was annoying enough that she was all over my brother, and now my other brother was all over her.

"He's cute, and isn't he only like a year younger than me? He's grown up so much lately." And then she got that glassy eyed look, staring away into nothing expression that I usually associated with Harper thinking about Justin.

"This is too gross to keep talking about. Come on, we need to get your dress for the dance sorted." I kinda... burnt her old one.

"It's only 2 days away, I'll never be able to make a design and make a new one in time."

"You won't have too," I grinned, pulling out my wand from my pants, "I'm thinking a little magical intervention."

"No, no Alex, I'll just go buy one. I don't want any magic involved."

I stood up, grabbed her hand, and started up to my room. He hand was so smooth against mine. That magical hand cream must be working a treat. I felt her heat radiating in my palm, and my heart skipped a beat. God, this was really getting old. Harper likes guys. It's that simple. I'd get over it eventually. Harper paused for a moment, her shoes squeaking as she put the proverbial brakes on. I looked at her with a mischievous grin, reassured her, and we ran up to my room together.

*~*

"Justin!" I pounded on the door, practically screaming for his help. I almost wished my parents were home, this was bad. He opened the door with an annoyed sneer, before he saw the look of panic on my face.

"What's wrong Ale-"

"Harper, it's Harper," I pulled him over to my room, and to my bed, which Harper was lying on.

"I don't know if she's breathing, please Justin, help her."

He quickly raced over to her side and put his ear against her chest. I saw relief wash over him, and I knew Harper wasn't in any immediate danger.

"It looks like she's sleeping. It's faint, but she's okay Ale-" I interrupted him by hugging him.

Justin pulled me off him, and straighted his back, "What happened Alex? Tell me the truth. All of it. Now." Justin was back to stern, dependable Justin. I needed that Justin so much right now.

I bit my lip, "I accidentally burnt Harper's dress for the school dance, and there isn't enough time to make a new one, but I didn't want her to but some crap dress from a store, so I thought I'd help her and we could get a new dress with magic."

"That doesn't explain why she's lying unconscious on your bed."

"I did the first spell, and the dress appeared like it should, but we didn't like the style, so I tried a different spent, instead of a new dress, it was like she fainted. I caught her before she fell, and put her on the bed. Fix it please Justin." I pleaded.

"Okay. Just tell me what spells you used." I told him the first spell, and then the second, which was slightly different from the first, because of the change in style.

After I told him, he tried to walk out of the room, but I stopped him, "Justin, where are you going, Harper, you need to fix Harper."

"Calm down Alex, I'll be right back, I just need to get the spell book. I'm pretty sure it's a sleeping beauty spell, but I need to find what we need to do to reverse it."

As he left the room, I settled onto the bed next to Harper. Her eyelids were closed, but now that I'd calmed down, I could hear her softly breathing. I gently placed cupped her face in my palm, just wanting to feel her skin on my hand. "I'm so sorry for this Harper, I should have listened to you. I just wanted you to look beautiful, please forgive me."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and jumped off the bed in fright. "You scared the crap out of me Justin!"

"Sorry. But I found the spell. I was right, it's a sleeping beauty spell. "

"How do we reverse it?"

"It's called a Sleeping Beauty Spell for a reason, it's not that hard to figure out."

"A kiss?"

Justin nodded, "A true love kiss. Is Harper in love with anyone? Has she mentioned anyone? This spell has a list of rules, but basically it would be someone Harper has spoken to regularly in the last 6 months, and who lives within about a dozen miles of where the spell was cast. If we don't find her true love in a day, she will sleep for the rest of her life." The thought of Harper sleeping for the rest of her life scared the hell out of me.

"Is Harper in love with anyone? Apart from you?"

"Harper's in love with me?" Justin looked incredulous.

"I don't know. I mean, I think she used to be. It can only help to try, right?" Justin slowly crept over to the bed. He leaned over, and kissed Harper squarely on the lips. Nothing. We stood there for a minute, thinking.

"Maybe it needs to be more passionate?" Justin thought out loud.

"Like using tongue?" Justin nodded twice, stroked his chin, then leaned in again. I looked away, not wanting to see him slobbering all over my best friend.

When I heard the sounds subside, I turned back around, and Harper was still sleeping. I was starting to panic again. "What if we can't find them? I can't lose her, Justin, I just can't."

"Alex... it might not be someone she's in love with, or even thinks about in that way right now."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm your brother Alex, I know you as well as you know yourself."

"Justin.."

He hugged me, tight and strong, "It's okay Alex, I'll always love and support you. Kiss her. I know you might not want to tell her. Depending on the spell, there might be a delay if she wakes up, so she might not realize it was you. There is also the possibility you will both fall in love instantly. These old spells are hard to interpret. If she does, you will have some explaining to do."

"Don't look."

Justin filed out of the room.

And I kissed her. Soft. I tasted her lip gloss, sweet but sticky. I brushed over her bottom lip, then poked my tongue inside, he said it might as well be passionate, just to be sure. I didn't want to stop, but I knew that when she didn't open her eyes, that I couldn't do anything more.

"Justin, it didn't work, is there a chance the spell was wrong?" He held me tight, comforting me like he always did.

"Love and Magic are seldom black and white. I won't tell her, not if you don't want me to."

"What do we do now? How are we going to fix this?" All I cared about was getting Harper back.

"What's wrong with Harper?" There was Max, standing in the frame of the door. We both spun around to face him.

"Alex screwed up a spell, and now Harper is asleep."

"Have you tried holding her nose shut? Or put her hand in a bucket of warm water?"

"It's a magical sleep, we can't wake her up normally." Justin informed him.

"Max, putting someone's hand in a bucket of warm water makes them wet the bed, not wake them up."

"Oh. We better not do that then." Max scratched his head, thinking of something else to do.

"Maybe we should call Dad?"

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with Max, but I think he's right. We don't have much time. Dad will find some way to fix this without kissing, or true love."

"What does kissing have to do with this?" Max spoke up again.

"The only way we know to wake her up is if her true love kisses her."

"Have you kissed her yet Justin?" Max asked.

"Yeah. It didn't work. I'm gonna call dad. Stay here." Justin was looking at Harper, but I was watching Max, and I saw his reaction to that piece of information, and it killed me.

"Justin wait."

"What is it Alex?"

"Max. I know you have a crush on Harper. I think you should kiss her before we call dad. I mean, it can't hurt to try right Justin?"

"I suppose. Max, you need to kiss Harper, on the lips."

"Wait, so if she wakes up, I'm her true love?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Max stood beside her, bent his head over. His kiss was short and chaste. It was over in seconds.

"Is that enough?"

We all stood next to the bed, waiting to see what would happen. I was about to declare it hadn't worked, to admit that we needed to call Dad. Harper's eyes opened in shock, and she sat bolt upright.

"Max." I nearly laughed, her eyes were wide as saucers, her hair all over the place from the sudden movement. But the name that came out of her mouth was spoken in a reverential, gracious, admiring tone.

"How did you know?"

"I was dreaming. I was sitting on a riverbank, with bright green grass, overhanging trees, the sun was beating down. The water was rushing by, crystal clear, blue like the sky. Max was with me. He gave me a blood-red rose, then I kissed him. I said 'I love you' then I woke up here. What happened?"

I helped Harper out of the bed, then I hugged her, "I screwed up a spell Harper, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, you were just trying to make me look beautiful. Justin, am I going to be okay?" How did she know?

"You should be fine. Do you feel weird at all?"

"I feel butterflies in my stomach. I feel really nervous."

"What's going on? I think I'm going to be sick." Max finally started talking again. He was furiously blushing crimson.

Justin spoke up first, "I think we should leave Max and Harper alone for a little while, to talk about it."

I followed Justin out of the room, but only as far as shutting the door.

"I'm sorry Alex. If you need to talk about it or anything, just ask." I thanked him for his help, and he wandered back to his room.

I leaned up against my bedroom door, straining to hear what was being said inside.

I heard Max speak first.

"Harper.. this feels so weird. I've never felt like this before."

"Maxie, I'm going to say the first thing that comes into my head. I want you to do the same. When I count to 3, say it."

"1."

"2."

"3."

I heard them say 'I love you' simultaneously, followed by a faint noise that sounded like kissing. A part of me died inside, but another part of me was proud, overjoyed that Harper and Max had found true love, even if it was with magical help. It would have happened anyway, this just shaved a few years off it.

Harper was happy, Max was happy, and I was happy for them.

I would move on. I always knew that it was unlikely Harper would return my affection, and this was for the best.

I wonder if there is a spell that could help _me_ find my true love? I know we weren't really supposed to use magic like that, but honestly, what's the worst that could happen?

end

* * *

**AN:** This is my first Wizards of Waverly Place fic, I haven't seen the entire show, just season 3, and about half of season 1. My characterisation is probably off, especially for Alex, but I think because of the gravity of the situation that it's justified.

Anyways, I'm sure this has probably been done a million trillion times, so I apologise if it has.

I hope you liked it. R&R


End file.
